There and Back
by BridgetPotter
Summary: In "There and Back", Harry and Ron accidently transport themselves to the future from The Burrow. Review! My first story!


I do not own Harry Potter, any characters, etc etc. It is all the work and belongings of JK Rowling! All Hail!

Chapter One: Diagon Alley

Harry pushed his glasses up the sweaty bridge of his nose as he labored for breath.

"Bloody hell Ron!"

"Well that wasn't supposed to happen you know."

"I'd make a list of how many times that 'wasn't supposed to happen', but we'd be here all day. Next time, think before you decide to have us go "exploring" in the attic, ok?" Harry said hoarsely.

The cupboard they'd opened and reached into, grasping for a very ancient set of Quidditch balls, had disappeared, replaced by an old fashioned door. Harry stared at his surroundings quizzically, as Ron gaped in amazement.

"Harry", he whispered in low tones, "we're…we're in the National Quidditch League headquarters!"

"Sure Ron, and my name is Albus Dumbledore."

"I'm serious! There was a photo in Quidditch Through the Ages, I'd recognize this door anywhere," Ron exclaimed while his hands traced the double brooms over a snitch, carved into the center of the door.

Harry turned around slowly and caught his robes on the corner of the desk. A calendar with photos of famous Quidditch players racing in the air stared at him from the desk, and he ripped is robes with the jolt of shock.

"R-Ron!" he sputtered, "We're not in 1995 mate."

"What are you talking about, Harry!"

Harry pointed at the calendar as he tried desperately to breathe normally.

It read in small print, the same date as they'd been in, with one difference. The year 2100.

"Oh Hell Harry, we're in trouble now."

"I was thinking just the same thing", a low voice said from a far corner of the room.

A grand man, at least 6 and a half feet tall, hovered over the boys, a menacing look about his chiseled face, his long, skinny limbs seemed all the more intimidating.

"Now, now, what are you boys doing in here?" he growled, his brown hair fell before his left eye as he removed his wand from his pocket and backed Harry and Ron into the wall. They both looked at one another alarmed, and withdrew their own wands.

"We were just in my-", Ron began before Harry cut him off.

"We we just taking a tour with our Quidditch team when we got lost looking for the restroom sir," Harry said politely, barely a shaking note in his tone.

The man looked at the two appraisingly and placed his wand back in his robes. "A likely story gentlemen. Next time you want some adventure in your day, play some Quidditch, don't come looking for fun here. Understand me?"

They nodded with grand enthusiasm and scurried from the room, careful not to slam the beautiful door behind them. Standing the crowded hallway, Harry and Ron debated as to what to do next.

"How should I know!" Ron asked, "You're the one who gets us out of fixes Harry, I'm here for humor and reason!"

"Haha Ron, and for your information, the person we require in such a situation is Hermione, just our luck her parents wanted to go on some sort of Caribbean Cruise. How interesting could that be?"

"I don't know" Ron shrugged, "But this is some sort of fix we're in."

"Obviously" Harry cried. After a few moments of consideration Harry asked him, "Want to split up?"

"Have you gone mad," Ron cried desperately, "Holy Warlocks Harry's gone mad, splitting up!"

"Take that as a no then" he muttered under his breath.

The two of them wandered about the building aimlessly, until a kind old witch sensed their distress and directed them towards the exit. Stepping into the sidewalk, Harry shivered with the cold, sharp winds. Following the cobblestone streets, Ron and Harry pretended as though they knew perfectly well where they were. Harry felt utterly confused, because the area looked so familiar. Then, as a rushed, plump wizard shoved Ron into the brick wall, he remembered.  
"Ron! I know where we are Ron! This is Knockturn Alley" Harry said in a rejoicing tone.

"I hate to break it to you Harry, but Knockturn Alley is bad, remember? That's where all the loonies and dark wizards do their holiday shopping."

"But Ron, I remember! That year I got lost in the Floo Network, I ended up in this store right there," he said hurriedly, pointing at a quaint little love potions boutique.

"Yeah, mate," Ron sighed, losing his patience, "but stores that girly and cute don't exist in Knockturn Alley!"

"This is the place, I know it Ron."

They continued to walk until they came to a narrow staircase, and stepped into an area quite familiar. Diagon Alley.

"Bloody hell" Ron whispered.

Diagon Alley was the same as always, but why was Knockturn Alley so different?

Then, it hit Harry like a wet bubble head charm, "Voldemort's gone in this time Ron, the dark wizards and witches must have been stamped out! They're gone!"

"Well, it's a good theory I suppose" Ron replied, "But what about you? Did you kill him? For once, I've got a brilliant idea. Let's go look ourselves up in Flourish and Blott's!"

As the boys wandered into the bookstore, Harry thought of something.

"Ron, I'm not sure if it's a grand idea we go prancing into Flourish and Blott's."

"And why the hell not Harry?" asked Ron, his voice tinged with annoyance.

Harry sighed, feeling much too like Hermione for his taste, "Because Ron, people might recognize us!"

"Hodge-podge Harry, we're dead now, remember?"

"Well yes, but what if we have grand-kids and such. Don't you think photos of us have been seen? We could be seen! Besides…there's something I learned in the Department of Mysteries that I never told you about." Harry looked about fretfully, and he yanked Ron into a deserted side street of Diagon Alley. As he relayed the information of the prophecy to Ron, he watched as Ron's eyes widened in horror.

"Sweet mother of chocolate frogs Harry, if you killed Voldemort's (which you most obviously did), you're probably really famous now!" Ron looked Harry up and down and continued, "besides, your appearance couldn't have changed that much between then and now."

Harry rolled his eyes and replied, "Thanks for the compliments Ron, so you agree that perhaps we should er…disguise ourselves a bit first?"

And in his trademark tone of excitement he relayed, "Most definitely."

Please review, there will be more to come I promise.


End file.
